I Could Be The One
by GatesVengeance
Summary: Cody wants Randy to feel better. M/M, Slash, OneShot, Complete


**I Could Be The One:**

**Pairing: **Cody/Randy (Candy), past Randy/John (Centon)

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Cody wants Randy to feel better.

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally, nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction. I make no profit whatsoever from this story.

**Prompt: **Inspired by Avicii's song 'I Could Be The One' but no lyrics involved.

Randy let out a soft sigh as he stared up at the large television monitor that sat perched up on the brick wall of the Men's locker room. It was the last segment of tonight's Raw, the main event where the Rock and John Cena were having a Q&A session, something that only made Randy want to roll his eyes for the millionth time. He looked up at the screen and couldn't help but groan as the Rock went into one of his trademark rants, making up stupid words just to insult his opponent.

"What a fuckin' joke." Randy mumbled under his breath. He was thankful that it was only him in the locker room; the rest of his co-workers had either left the arena to get some much needed sleep or were lurking in catering to try and kiss some ass to the self-proclaimed 'Great One'.

He felt somewhat cheated that they pushed and pushed two of the most self-centered people he'd ever met in this business to be the faces and main event of Wrestlemania, while he was stuck having to pretend to be friends with two assholes and job to three 'up and comers'. He bent down to tie up his shoes, thankful that he didn't have to look at the screen while John had his turn on the microphone. He felt awkward when he heard John's voice, so he tried to avoid as much as he could, the older man's strong accent brought back far too many painful memories.

He lifted his head to glance up at the screen at a particular time that showed John Cena looking anything but the Superhero character that the WWE portrayed him to be, he looked vulnerable and he looked, most importantly, _human_, something Randy hadn't seen for a long while now. He hadn't seen John look like that since well after his first match with the Rock last April, at about the time John was debating whether or not to divorce his wife. Something that Randy had to metaphorically and literally hold his hand through.

But John and Randy's relationship went far past just being a friendship. The pair had been inseparable since the day that they had met in OVW, a firm friendship forming before one night where they had had _far_ too much to drink and decided to take their friendship into uncharted waters and into a realm that once it was crossed, they couldn't go back to. And from the moment their lips first touched, it was like electricity, it was a sensation neither of them ever wanted to stop and stop they didn't. Until last July.

After almost ten years of the greatest relationship he'd ever had, Randy had a bombshell dropped on him by John. The elder of the pair informed him that their 'secret' relationship was over, and when Randy asked for a reason, he received nothing other than; _"it can't work anymore"_. It took Randy well over six months to even consider being in the same room as the other man, took even longer to talk to him cordially and he's still not ready to just be alone in a room with him. His own depression over the relationship that outlasted marriages, dealt with babies and pushed through any and every obstacle took a toll on his own marriage, his wife concerned and frustrated when her questions weren't answered fully by him.

"I thought you'd be gone by now." A voice came from the door.

Randy lifted his head to see one of his former protégé's standing at the door, arms folded across his chest, that _damned_ moustache sitting above the smirking lips. "Why are you still here anyway?"

Cody shrugged. "Just trying to hang out with losers like you."

Randy rolled his eyes; typical Cody. "No, but seriously, what are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be up DiBiase's ass or something?"

Cody visibly tensed. "No, but seriously, Ted and I broke up last year, fuckhead."

"What? No you didn't!" Randy almost laughed, but saw the look on his friends face. "When did that happen?"

"Last July." Cody answered simply. "I did tell you when it happened, and I did expect you to be there for me, especially when Ted ran to Miz, but you were being all weird and shit yourself."

Randy merely nodded, bending down to tie up his other shoe. "Yeah."

"I guess that's what happens when John Cena breaks your heart." Cody said sharply, smirking when Randy's head snapped up, his eyes wide with shock. "Oh, don't act so surprised, you weren't exactly discrete about it."

Randy sighed. "What are you really doing here Cody?"

"You've been so down lately and I wanted to see if there was anything I could do to cheer you up." Cody said in a tone of voice Randy knew all too well, no matter whose voice it was.

"I don't want a relationship to fill this void, Cody." Randy said sharply, his eyes not so wide anymore.

"Who said anything about a relationship?" Cody chimed in, taking a step closer to his former mentor, not paying attention when the locker room door swung shut. "I know I sure as hell don't want one right now."

"Then what are you proposing?" Randy questioned, eyebrows creasing slightly.

"Whatever you want." Cody shrugged. "I could be the one to make you feel like you again."

Those were the only words Randy needed to hear before he launched himself at the smaller and younger man, his hands cupping Cody's attractive face as their lips pressed together, eyes closing simultaneously as Cody's mouth opened and Randy was able to plunge his tongue deep into the warm cavern of the younger man's mouth. He groaned as he heard a soft moan leave the younger man's mouth, their bodies crashing together as they thudded against the back of the locker room door. He could feel Cody's hands on the back of his jeans; feel the nails on one hand sneak up and under his shirt, the light scratching leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake.

After a few moments of kissing, the pair pulled apart, Randy's forehead resting on Cody's, both eyes opening at the same time as they locked into an intense stare-off. Cody's hands ran up Randy's slender sides, his nails just barely grazing the tanned skin underneath. "What do you want, Randy?" Cody asked, smirk on his lips.

Randy leant forward and pressed their lips together for a moment before pulling back. "I want to fuck you right here, right now."

Cody nodded. "You'd better hurry, they're not going to be out there long."

Randy pressed their mouths back together, lips parting, tongues rubbing aggressively against each other while Randy's hands moved down to the waistband of Cody's dark blue jeans. His fingers moved swiftly, the kiss never breaking as he undid the belt quickly before moving onto the button and fly. He hooked his fingers into either side of the jeans and pulled them down with his underpants in tow, the heavy material pooling at his slender ankles.

"Turn around." Randy ordered, stepping back just a little to give the younger man some room. He watched as Cody faced the closed and now locked locker room door, bending forward slightly and placing his hands firmly on the door. He watched as Cody spread his legs ever so slightly and pushed his ass up ever so slightly. Randy ran a hand across Cody's tight ass cheeks. "You have a really great ass." He added, giving it a firm smack.

"I get that _all _that time." Cody looked over his shoulder and threw the older man a wink.

Randy took a moment as he undid his own jeans, his mind running through the situation as he undid the fly and popped the button his expensive, black jeans. He'd only ever been in this situation once where he would be completely changing one of his friendships, although this time it felt different. He didn't feel the same pressure he did with John, which made this easier for him to process, easier for him to rationalize that he wasn't doing anything bad. He smiled slightly as he hooked his fingers into either side of his jeans and boxer shorts, pushing them down to sit at his ankles. He lifted his shirt up and over his head, letting it drop somewhere on the floor.

He moved his hand to his cock, where he saw it was already semi-hard, a few, strong jerks and the beautiful view that was bent over in front of him made him fully hard in no time. He moved his fingers up to his mouth and sucked on two of them, coating them with saliva before he moved them down towards Cody's puckered entrance. He traced his index finger across Cody's hole; finger dipping in slightly before pushing all the way in and up to his knuckle.

Cody moaned as the finger moved around inside, rocking in and out a few times before a second finger was added, causing another moan to escape his lips. Randy's fingers pushed in a little harder, pushed in a little deeper now there was more than one of them, and spread them apart, stretching the tight heat they were buried knuckle deep in. He crooked his fingers ever so slightly and jabbed, knowing exactly what he was looking for and was delighted when he heard a loud moan come from Cody.

"How bad do you want me to fuck you?" Randy's voice whispered huskily into Cody's ear, his tongue tracing the shell.

"Sooo bad." Cody whined, hips pushing back against the invading digits, as if trying to get more of the delicious touch. He moaned loudly again when he felt Randy's fingers probe at his spot. "Ah, fuck, _please _Randy! I need your cock so bad!"

"That's what I like to hear." Randy mumbled, quickly pulling his fingers out of the younger man's ass and lifted it up towards his mouth, spitting onto it as he moved it down to his own weeping cock. He ran his saliva coated hand along his length a few times before stopping, gripping at the base and directing it towards the tight hole he so desperately wanted to be inside of.

He pushed his swollen head inside of Cody's ass, the tight suction pulling his cock further inside. He groaned as he pushed himself completely inside, his balls pressed tight against Cody's, an odd but brilliant sensation as their heavy balls rubbed slightly together. He let out a soft moan, moving his fingers to grip at Cody's hips, and pulling out slowly, not caring that Cody might not have been ready as he slammed back in, grinning at the loud moan that came from the younger man's lips.

He started a slow, steady rhythm of pulling slowly out and slamming hard back in, something that Cody was enjoying. He couldn't help but grin as he started to speed up on his rhythm, pushing in just that little bit harder, an appreciative groan coming from the younger man, who had started pushing his hips back in time with Randy's thrusts forward, their balls smacking together and rubbing against each other, creating a whole new sensation for the former mentor and protégé.

Randy let out a low moan as he picked up the pace once more, hips connecting with an even louder smack, his angle changing just slightly, knees bending as he hit deeper than he had before. He could feel the familiar sensation of his orgasm already fast approaching him, even though they had just started. He picked up the pace even more, the loud smacking increasing in volume while his fingers gripped tighter onto Cody's slender hips, deep crescent marks starting to form there.

"You fuckin' like it when I fuck you like this? Huh, Cody?" Randy growled, his pace and force not wavering.

Cody pushed his hips back again, grunting as he felt the thick cock probe even further inside of him. "It feels so fuckin' gooooodddd Randy!" He moaned loudly, his own finger nails digging into the wooden door he was pressed up against. He turned his head around to look at the older man, whose eyes were glazed over, mouth hanging open and moaning ever so softly. "Come on Randy, you can fuck me harder than that!" He winked.

Randy growled again, lifting Cody's hips up ever so slightly as he started to fuck Cody with a force and with speed he didn't know existed. He moaned loudly with every hard thrust forward, his body completely focused on giving the younger man the best fuck of his entire life, bodies connecting with a sickening yet arousing smacking sound of skin on skin.

Cody reached down with one of his hands, wrapping it tightly around his erection and started jacking it off with the same pace and vigor as the thrusts inside of him were. He had never been fucked like this before, the sheer desperation of it was turning him on so much more than any past boyfriends he'd ever had. He felt his head droop slightly, felt his shoulders slump as his had continued pumping away while he felt his ass get fucked harder and harder all while he moaned Randy's name louder and louder.

"Ohhh, fuck Randy!" Cody moaned loudly as Randy's cock finally struck gold and pushed right into his prostate, the coil in his stomach undoing as he released his load onto both his hand and the cream coloured door in front of him, his eyes closing as he felt Randy's thrusts start to get robotic.

Randy continued pounding hard into Cody's ass as the younger of the pair came, the muscles that clenched around his cock were too much to bear as he released his load into the other man's ass with a loud moan, his fingers still gripping tightly onto the slender hips while he rode out one of the best orgasms of his life.

He opened his eyes after a few minutes, without even realizing he'd shut them, and pulled out of the tight heat that had him trapped inside. He stepped back from the younger man and bent down to pull up his pants and underpants, not worried about the sticky gross feeling on his dick for the time being. He could worry about that later. He walked back over to the wooden bench that was in the middle of the room and sat down on it, while he tried to regulate his breathing.

"So, how do you feel?" Cody's voice cut through the comfortable silence as he pulled his jeans back on, skilled fingers doing up the pants and belt. Randy looked at him oddly. "Do you feel more like yourself now?"

Randy smiled. "Yeah, I do. I think that's just what I needed. Thanks."

"No worries, glad to help a good friend out." Cody grinned. "I'll catch you later Randy." He added as he headed towards the door.

"What, you're just going to leave?" Randy asked, hoping he didn't sound _too_ pathetic.

"I did what I came to do and now I have to go and meet a friend." Cody answered, watching as Randy's face fell somewhat. "No strings attached Randy, at least not for the moment."

Randy was still somewhat confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Cody shrugged. "Who knows what the future holds!" He laughed, waving at Randy before leaving the locker room.

All Randy could do was laugh, something he hadn't truly done in a long time, and something he was eternally grateful to Cody for. He'd definitely be making it up to the younger man in the not so distant future.

END.

**A/N: **This is the first piece of 'Candy' I've ever written and it's probably quite awful, but I do appreciate everyone who reads and reviews, so thank you :) GatesVengeance x


End file.
